


Never Give Up, Don't Be Afraid

by SidesOfTheMoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidesOfTheMoon/pseuds/SidesOfTheMoon
Summary: A childhood dream sparks the young lad’s journey to be an astronaut. He received immense support from everyone around him, but his ultimate enemy was the time that passed and his own emotions. There could be something in the air that can help him, but could he win the battle against himself?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sides of the Moon stories





	Never Give Up, Don't Be Afraid

“Science flies you to the moon” – Seoho stares at the poster he placed on his bedroom ceiling just as he finishes washing up after ending a long day at the research lab. They spent the whole day preparing for the upcoming research pitch that is going to be in two weeks’ time, Seoho’s team really needed the pitch to be successful as their research is coming to a halt with no further financial support.

Seoho started his dream since young – even though the first time he even sparked interest on the moon was when he thought it was following them during a car trip to their grandparents. He chuckled at the memory of his young naïve self, but that was what made him inspired to know more about the moon and working his way now to be an astronaut. He sat up, rummaging through his bag to pull out his work pass. 

“Lee Seoho – Researcher” Seoho still remember the day he first received this work pass, he returned home to his family throwing a party for him. Even though it was still a long way to his ultimate goal of travelling to space, it was a big opportunity for him to get a step closer. He brought out the documents he brought home from the lab and rehearsed the pitch a few more times by himself before calling it a day. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of seeing “Lee Seoho – Astronaut” on his future spacesuit. With that, he fell into a deep sleep. 

Seoho groggily woke up the next day to his 5.30AM phone alarm, mentally thanking the universe that it is already Friday but at the same time cursing the universe that his hell period of research is going to start today as he turns off the alarm. After he washes up, he stands in the kitchen for a few moment trying to decide if he should have the green onion cereal omelette dish that he tried out a few days ago (it’s a surprise to him that it is delicious too) or to head to his friend’s café for breakfast before he heads to the lab for another long day. Contemplating that it’s been some time since he meets his friends, Seoho kept the green onion cereal box back into the cupboard and left the house after stuffing his documents from the night before back in his bag pack.

_ “Fly me to the moon, take me to the moon~” _ was the first lyrics that Seoho heard as he pushes the door into the café. He chuckled to himself, mentally laughing at how it must be fate that the lyrics came by just as he enters. Seoho spies his tall friend’s back facing the cashier and his playful self decides to have some fun. He presses the bell on the cashier counter before hiding behind the tall coffee machine just as his friend Keonhee turns around. The café was empty as it is not yet open for the day, so there were only two of them in sight. He can hear Keonhee mumbling his suspicions if there is a ghost in the café since he doesn’t see anyone each time he turns around. Seoho almost laughed out when Keonhee turned around for the fourth time, waving a spatula in the air fearing that the café is indeed haunted. 

“Gosh, Seoho hyung, you are really childish” Seoho was the one who got shocked at the sentence this time round as he realized Keonhee’s co-barista Xion walking out of the storage room. Apparently Xion had witnessed whatever just happened since he was doing stock take in the storage room when heard the counter bell ringing a few times so he came out to see what it is about. Hearing Xion’s words, Keonhee finally leaned over the counter and saw the hiding Seoho. “YAH HYUNG” “You should have seen your face, Keonhee, it’s hilarious” Seoho laughed at the younger as he walks behind the counter, not missing the view of both Keonhee and Xion rolling his eyes at him.

Seoho knew Keonhee since high school, the younger boy worked part time at the café near their school during the holidays and through their common interest of astronomy, they befriended each other. Even though Keonhee showed great interest in astronomy, he ultimately found out his passion of being a barista hence he opened a café with his junior Xion after graduating from college. 

Knowing Seoho for years, Keonhee served up his favourite straight away without him ordering. Since there is still time before they need to open for business at 7AM, the two baristas sat down with Seoho to catch up. They spoke for a bit, Seoho asking about how Keonhee and Xion are doing as he had not seen them since the last time he was in the café about 2 months ago due to his increased workload at the lab, and the latter two asking how Seoho is doing on his research. 

Keonhee and Xion had hired a new part-timer recently as Xion’s twin Dongmyeong was not able to help out at the cafe anymore due to him getting a new job as a renowned fashion designer’s assistant. Dongmyeong had always showed great interest in fashion design ever since Seoho knew him, and it was Dongmyeong’s dream to one day be able to work for a famous fashion designer someday. Now that he got accepted to work with Ravn, a designer who is slowly entering the spotlight of the fashion world recently, it seems that Dongmyeong is living to his dream. Nevertheless to say, Keonhee and Xion definitely fulfilled their dreams to open a café too. Even the newly hired part-timer - Hwanwoong, who walked into the café a few minutes into their conversation to start his shift at the café, is a freelance choreographer. Hwanwoong is only working here temporarily as his very own soon-to-be first dance studio is currently under renovation so he is there to help out Keonhee, whom he befriended during college due to always landing in the same lectures in their schedule, while earning some extra cash.

Seoho sighed softly as he sips on his black tea that Hwanwoong just helped refill before returning to serve the morning crowd which just started streaming into the café, while Keonhee and Xion reminisce of something that happened in college. Everyone around him seem to have their hard work paid off with achieving their goals. Meanwhile, he is here – stuck in a slump from his research. As Keonhee tapped Seoho because the older lad was not responding to them when Xion asked how he is doing, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye unknowingly. Panicking as they have never seen their hyung shedding any form of tears before, they scrambled to offer him tissues. When Seoho looked at them questioningly, Keonhee just dabbed the tissue on his cheek, looking very concerned. Realizing what happened, Seoho laughed it off saying that the tear is from him yawning due to the lack of sleep. Sharing a concerned look with Keonhee, Xion cautiously asked if Seoho had been doing okay. Seoho gave a small smile and reassured them that he is okay, just that his research team has been running into some issues with their research and that he is just slightly stressed from the pitch for financial support they are going to have in a few days. 

Looking at the time, Seoho quickly stood up and bid farewell to them, citing that he is going to be late, while not wanting them to worry if he stay any longer and eventually start breaking down from the stress that is starting to overwhelm him. Keonhee tug a thermal flask of chamomile tea into Seoho’s hand before he leaves, telling him to contact them if he needs any help in any way. Seoho escapes out of the café just as it starts pouring outside, he quickly hails a taxi right outside before his two friends could offer him an umbrella. He sighs in relief as the driver drives towards the research lab. Knowing Keonhee and Xion, they would have stopped Seoho from going to work even if he resists after seeing how stressed he is. Much as he would love to, Seoho needs all the time in the world for his research now, the trip to the café was the only break he could have before he go full on research mode in the lab. 

Seoho gripped the thermal flask tightly in his hand. Keonhee have always calmed Seoho at times like this, preparing a flask or cup of chamomile tea when he sees him stressed up. This made the sudden sadness in Seoho’s heart earlier start welling up again. Even during his down times, his friends around him are ready to help him in any way, as if they are not perfect enough. Seoho just wants to be like them someday, being able to fulfil his dream sooner. For the rest of the ride to the lab, Seoho looks out of the car window at the heavy downpour outside, in deep thoughts on how he can be successful too.

At the lab, Seoho reached to see his colleagues looking very worried. Upon him asking, they told him that they just received notification from the advisory committee that the pitch have been pushed forward to a week later as opposed to the previous two weeks. This meant that Seoho’s team have lesser time to gather more information to back up the facts cited in their pitch. Till now, they have no strong evidence that their hypothesis - that the Moon could be an alternative of Earth for future relocation of the human population in the future – could be true. Any form of scientific research evidence is enough just as long as they are able to convince the sponsors that their hypothesis is strong enough for further research, they just needed them to believe in their hypothesis in order to proceed with their research, but as of now, even they themselves have no confidence that the hypothesis can be proven. With that, Seoho had no further time to waste and get started working with his team, fixing on their hypothesis and also hunting through scientific records. 

Seoho did not leave the lab on that day, he initially would have time to go home and rest for the night if the pitch had been according to scheduled, but he rather sacrifice the time for sleep to work on the research now that the schedule has been pushed forward. With his colleagues leaving the lab looking grim at about 10PM that night, Seoho made the decision to clear the stacks of research documents on their desks throughout the night, allowing them to have lesser load to vet through the next day and also hoping he could spot any breakthrough. He was deep in focus for quite some time, sifting through almost 5 stacks of documents, and when he looked up, it was just 3AM. He sighed and stretched, massaging his sore neck from the documents reading. The flask of chamomile tea that Keonhee gave him the morning before came into his sight as he decides to walk around the lab while starting on the next stack of documents. Seoho decide that he should take a short break to finish the tea before resuming. He took the flask and went out to his favourite spot, the observatory at the rooftop. He took a seat on the floor beside the huge telescope, stretching his legs, and took a sip as he looked up in the sky.

The night sky smelled fresh, after the heavy downpour that morning, there is still a hint of petrichor in the air. The chamomile tea in the flask had cooled down, of course, it had been around 20 hours since it was freshly brewed, but there is still enough warmth that soothed Seoho’s heart. After finishing about half the tea in the flask, Seoho laid down on his back, looking at the stars, they twinkled alongside the moon. 

‘If only I’m part of the twinkling stars... What am I now... It’s just like I’m an ordinary star that does not shine or twinkle, just a plain old rock in the vast night sky. And when the daytime comes, I will just vanish in sight even though I was not even visible either during the night. Is it even worth living when it is such a worthless existence..?”

Seoho started doubting himself, if astronomy is his forte, if he should even continue pursuing his dream, if he could even get into space ever. He feels like giving up on his astronaut dream. It is not the first time he had this thought, but this time the feeling is even more overwhelming, especially after hearing the life updates of his friends. With that, he could not help but to break down, burying his face in his hands. 

“lee.seo.ho!”

Seoho quickly sat up, shocked that there is still someone in the facility so late, and also embarrassed that his breakdown has been witnessed by someone. However, he does not see anyone after wiping his tears dry and looking around. He shook his head, thinking that he might have heard wind rustles wrongly. 

‘Lee.Seo.Ho!”

Seoho frantically looked around, and once again he sees no one around. Remembering how he scared Keonhee the morning before, he thought if the lad had planned on revenging by scaring him in the middle of the night. He whipped out his phone to call Keonhee. 

“Ellloooooooo…………………….” Keonhee’s groggy voice greeted Seoho. It seems like he was just woken up by Seoho’s phone call, but as a precaution, Seoho asked Keonhee where he was and even Xion. Keonhee sleepily replied that they are of course in their homes sleeping at this ungodly hour. Before Seoho could ask further, Seoho heard the soft voice calling out his name again. Knowing it couldn’t have been Keonhee since they are still on the line and Keonhee’s light snores could be heard already, Seoho hung up the phone while walking around the observatory, looking around. 

“Whoever you are, get out now! It’s not funny!” Seoho exclaimed into the empty space, but only soft cricket cries could be heard. After repeating a few times and not getting any responses nor hearing the calling of his name again, Seoho decide to head back to the lab with his half-drunk flask of chamomile tea whilst mumbling if it was karma from the prank he did to Keonhee in the morning.

Seoho shook his head and sat back down to start on the documents. It was about a few hours later before he started hearing it again. This time it was louder, like a bunch of people calling his name over and over again. He listens harder and realized it sounded more like cheering, like when you go to matches or concerts. Seoho walks around the lab this time, trying to figure out where the sound is louder. He stopped at the window just as the sound died down. Curiously, he opened the window, but there was nothing related to the sound. The sound just stopped like that. 

Seoho was scratching his head in disbelief when his colleagues walked in, he look at the time and realized it was already 7AM. He saw glimpses of the sun earlier when he opened the window but he didn’t realize that it was that late. Seoho decided to put the weird experience aside and resume the day of research with his team. 

Seoho spent the weekend staying over at the lab with the same arrangement (his team going home at night while he stayed to continue with the research). As he was the head researcher of the team, he decide that it was the best arrangement for him to shoulder more responsibilities by spending more time to research. Seoho didn’t stayed up all night like he did on the first day, thinking that the sounds he heard must be him being too tired, spending his nights in the observatory where he slept beside the telescope after talking to the moon about how his day went by. However, the sound from that day did not stopped, but he realized that the sound only appears during night time. There were no sounds throughout the day. Even when Seoho asked his team members if they heard anything weird before they leave work, they all said they didn’t hear anything. As the weekend passes, Seoho not only heard calls of his names but even encouraging words too. 

“You can do it!” “You did well!” “As expected, our Seoho did well!” “Don’t give up, Seoho!”

By the time Monday morning comes, Seoho felt energized from the words of his ‘hallucination’ instead of being tired, wanting to continue with more research with the belief that he would find something even though their research did not progress any further during the weekend. His team thought otherwise, they urged him to head home to rest. With Seoho’s asking if they heard anything weird during the weekend, they are worried that he might be too tired and start hearing things. Despite his protests, they forced him to take a day off that day to rest at home. 

During his bus ride home, Seoho was still analysing the notes he took from the weekend research and almost missed his stop. As he approached his home, he noticed that there was only a pair of shoes outside his neighbour’s house. Two guys about his age – namely Leedo and Harin – shared rent and stayed next door to him. Seoho had befriended Harin, who introduced himself as a graphic designer, when they just moved in. The lad’s housemate Leedo, on the other hand, was not as friendly and seems always busy, with Harin explaining that he works in a famous restaurant and they were college mates who decided to share rent after graduating. So when Seoho see that it was Leedo’s shoes outside, he felt strange since Harin is usually the one at home since he works from home. He did not want to be a busybody so Seoho just shrugged off and returned back to his own home. 

Seoho did not realized he was that tired until he practically knocked out even before he washed up. He was woken up by knocks on his door and when he checked the time, it was about 3PM. Seoho was rubbing the tiredness from his eyes when he opened the door to see Leedo, standing outside awkwardly. 

“Erm… I was trying out a… new menu at home and cooked some extras. Would you like…some?” Leedo explained shyly, raising up the containers he had in his hand. Seoho was taken aback as it was the first time Leedo spoke to him ever since they moved next door and he did not expect to hear such a deep voice. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, sorry for the bother.” Seeing that Seoho hadn’t gave him a response after a while, Leedo was ready to return home. 

Seoho quickly stopped Leedo, explaining that he did not meant any form of hostility if he had seemed so and that he was just taken aback at the sudden offer. He thanked Leedo and was ready to turn back home with Leedo’s treat when he was stopped by the strong lad. “The containers-” Leedo started but pausing abruptly mid-sentence; staring at Seoho, before he just turned back home, not even bothering to continue the rest of sentence. Seoho just stood there for a moment looking at Leedo’s back view questioningly before returning back to his own home while mumbling about how peculiar Harin’s housemate is.

Seoho took a quick shower before he sat down to see what Leedo had brought over. He opened the container to reveal some freshly brewed ginseng soup and piping hot rice. He smiled and made a mental note to thank his neighbour again the next time he meets them before starting his lunch while flipping through his documents once again. Seoho worked through the day before he heard a knock on his door around 8PM, it was Harin with a couple bottles of beer in his hand and some chicken. He opened the door and invited him in.

“Wah, it’s been so long since we had a drink, hyung! I came over the last two nights to find you since I finished my project on hand but you were not around!” Harin exclaimed as he starts setting the table up for them to start on their beer session. Seoho chuckled, explaining his workload at the lab. The two young men spent some time catching up before Seoho decide to bring up about his encounter with Leedo earlier that day.

“Leedo hyung? New menu? Oh yeah, he mentioned about that yesterday. But I don’t think it was ginseng chicken soup though? It was some new flavour of tteokbokki he said. He did asked me if you can take ginseng chicken soup because he saw you a few days back and you seemed very tired.” Harin said. “Eh? You mean he specially cooked ginseng chicken soup for me? We didn’t even interact much though” Seoho exclaimed shockingly. Harin chuckled, explaining that it was a norm for Leedo to cook ginseng chicken soup at home to bring to the restaurant the following day, especially during winter time. “It’s like him bringing work home, since he vacuum packs these ginseng chicken soup for takeaway orders for the restaurant.”

Seoho nodded after understanding before he brought up about Leedo mentioning the containers but not continuing his words. “Leedo hyung is pretty shy around new people. Don’t be deceived by his well-built physique, he has a real soft heart and he’s quite observant to the people around him. He probably wanted to ask about returning the containers but was too shy to say that. It’s okay, I’ll bring it back later!” Just as Harin was about to get the containers from Seoho, the latter start hearing the voices again, but this time it was very faint. 

Seoho did not hear any more voices throughout Harin's stay that night. Even so, he decide to talk to Harin about what happened to him the past few days. Worried about him, Harin introduced Seoho to his close hyung, who is a psychologist, telling Seoho to go check out in case stress is catching up on him. With his friends, colleagues, and even his neighbour worrying about him, Seoho promised to consider it. 

The cheering noises came back after Harin left, but this time Seoho did not feel the happiness he had that morning. He was afraid that there was really something wrong with himself. He could not bring himself continue with research that night. 

He looked at the moon through his window that night trying to calm himself down after a long debate with himself on whether to see Yonghoon, Seoho took a glimpse at the name card Harin handed him, or not. He let out his feelings that night, talking it out to the moon, on how he felt bad that his stress made people around him worried, about how he felt like a failure. After ranting all out, it was just silence. The stars did not even twinkle that night. The frustrated Seoho threw a pillow at his window, which is luckily closed, and drew the curtains. He felt that it's useless talking to the moon, not like it will reply him, and all his stress was due to the moon. The calmness he always felt looking at the moon before never existed on that night. Sending a text message to his team that he'll take another day off to rest, he buried his head under his blanket that night before falling fast asleep - exhausted from pouring his emotions out earlier. 

That night, Seoho dreamt that he was in a concert hall, but something felt different. He was actually backstage, instead of in the crowd of concert-goers. He can hear the squeals and cheers from beyond the curtains. Before he knew it, he was standing under the spotlight. Seoho recognized those voices, it was like the sound he heard those few days. There were so many people cheering on him, but this is not him, he's not an artist, he's an aspiring astronaut. Seoho woke up in the late afternoon the next day panting, like he just finished a hard routine, something like a dance. He could grasp on what happened in the dream, but everything seemed so vivid. He decided that he really need to pay Yonghoon a visit if not he might really go insane with these voices. 

At Yonghoon's office, Seoho introduced himself as Harin's friend / neighbour and earned himself a sudden hug from Yonghoon. "Every friend of Harin is a friend of me, you seemed very different from the lad he shared a house with" Yonghoon said, giving Seoho a huge beam. Figuring that Yonghoon might have been to his neighbour's house, Seoho didn't ask more and started talking about what happened to him and also the dream he had. Yonghoon listened to him intently, nodding while taking some notes on his clipboard on hand. It was a pretty quick session at Yonghoon’s office, he suggested that Seoho might have been even more stressed out due to the upcoming pitch and prescribed him some mild sleeping pills. 

“As for the hallucinations that you feel like that you are experiencing lately, try listening to what they are telling you. From what you said earlier, it seems like your self-conscious is telling you not to give up. Especially since all the comments you heard are not negative words. Take them in, don’t push them away. These comments you heard could be a reflection to your real life, look around you, it could be encouragement from people around you. Or the vibe that they give you.” Yonghoon concluded, giving Seoho a pat on the back. Seoho sat there for a moment to let what Yonghoon said soak in. Thanking the older lad, Seoho returned home after being rejected for payment by Yonghoon saying that it was a favour as a friend and he does not see Seoho as a patient. 

Heading to the convenience store to grab some quick bites for his dinner, Seoho bumped into Leedo. Thanking the younger lad for the meal the previous day, Seoho lingered his gaze on Leedo’s back as Leedo walked away from the store. _“Never give up, don’t be afraid-”_ The lyrics of the song playing in the store rung in Seoho’s ears as he enters the store, but he did not register it as he had too much in mind.

After Seoho returned home, he thought back on the session with Yonghoon earlier that evening. Reminiscing of the moments he spent with the people around him, Seoho realised that Yonghoon could be right. His friends – like Keonhee, Xion and his research team – were never stingy with their encouragement. Even Hwanwoong, whom he first met a few days back, starred at him in awe when he heard that Seoho’s job as an astronomer. It’s like a silent cheer. His neighbour, Harin and even Leedo provided Seoho with indirect encouragement. They might not have showed it directly, but each and every one of them had provided warmth to Seoho’s frail heart during times like this when he is at a low point of his career.

Later that night, Seoho was taking some time off his research and listening to some music on his laptop when the voices started again. Remembering what Yonghoon told him, Seoho closed his eyes and listened harder. He started recognising the voices, there is Keonhee, Xion, Dongmyeong, Harin... Even Leedo’s voice came ringing into his ears. 

“Seoho is the best! Seoho, we knew you had it in you, now you’ve finally made it!”

There were also voices which Seoho did not recognise, but he started smiling at these encouraging words. He opened his eyes and looked out at the window – to the moon. 

Seoho remembered something that he read before by Dr. Seuss - ‘When you’re in a slump, you’re not in for much fun. Un-slumping yourself is not easily done.’ At this moment, he could not agree more with that. As he grew, Seoho often faced slumps no matter if it was small or big, and he always choose to hide from it – waiting for someone to solve it for him. He realised that it is on him now, no one else is able to provide him with the solution this time. 

“I’ve never realised that everyone is protecting me, pushing me on in every way. I thought encouragement can only be conveyed through words… And that was the solution the universe provided to me – To acknowledge and accept that I am in a slump, I need to let it go by myself to be able to get through it. It is time to stop pitying myself, since that only caused my own mood to be always down.” The stars beside the moon sparkled at Seoho’s thoughts, as if they heard what he said and agreed as well. 

It dawned to Seoho that he need to start looking at the positive side of the situation. If he had gave up on his dream long ago, he wouldn’t have met Keonhee. Without Keonhee, everything he had now – the precious friendship he had with everyone, the memories he shared with them, the lessons he learnt with them, the neighbours he have now after moving out to be closer to his workplace – will no longer exist. Does he really want to give up now? No, why should he give up on all the hard effort he put in for years just because of the slumps he faced? He may have been lonely in his own his dark place during these periods, but they were the ones who brought light into his life. Without his own effort, they wouldn’t even have existed in his life to bring positivity to him. Looking out the window, Seoho realised that the moon looked particularly beautiful that day, and somehow he wished he was a little boy again – when he could still dream of living on the moon, like the Little Prince.

It came to Seoho’s mind suddenly, something that he never thought that he could incorporate into their research. What if – the Moon was part of Earth? If the Moon is a part of the Earth, then there is potential that their hypothesis of human population possibly living on the Moon could be proven right with sufficient research. Ecstatically, Seoho jumped back to his laptop to do some basic research on his laptop so that he can prepare to share this with his team the next day.

Seoho spent the next two days, which were the only time they had before their pitch, with his team brushing up on their presentation and backing up with all scientific research history. They had did a preliminary pitch to their advisor, who is Seoho’s college professor and got the nod of approval – something that they had never gotten before. With years of experience in the astronomy world, Seoho’s college professor is a well-known name especially after he won the Nobel Prize in Physics a few years back. Gaining an approval from him meant that there is at least a 98% chance that the pitch will be successful, leaving the remaining 2% chance to fate. 

The night before their important pitch day, the team returned home to prepare for the big day. On the bus ride home, Seoho looked out of the window and indeed the moon seems to follow the bus again tonight, just like how he sees it during his childhood. He smiled, thinking back of the chaotic week that he had just experienced. In just one week after the pitch, it will be confirmed if the pitch went through. Once the pitch went through, it won’t be long that Seoho’s dream of being an astronaut will come true since they will need to start preparing for their trip to the moon to collect data for further research. Just one day to a full moon, the moon seems especially bright that day.

**It was always just there - breathing, shining and in most ways humans can’t understand: listening.**

Seoho returned home, seeing his neighbours putting up Christmas decorations. Harin saw him beaming and asked him about his good news. Seoho thanked Harin for introducing Yonghoon as he wouldn’t have everything that followed if he did not go for the session at Yonghoon’s. Leedo was just there silently putting up the fake snowman outside their house while Seoho and Harin chatted, Seoho could see the small smile Leedo had after hearing his good news. They soon bid good night to each other.

Lying in his bed that night, Seoho could not stop smiling at the thought of what will happen from tomorrow onwards. He looked up at his ceiling poster again, like he did a week back, and started singing softly to his favourite song as he drifted to sleep.

_ “ _ _ I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
